pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Crypt Tick
Welcome to PvXwiki mate! -- Angelus(mcpip ) 11:37, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :Thank you very much! Hope to contribute something useful hereCrypt Tick 13:31, 17 August 2008 (EDT) Email authentication Frankly I have no idea if this post will be seen by anyone at all but I thought I'd start here. I would like to be able to 'rate' builds and it seems my email must be 'authenticated'. My email is in my preferences and I clicked on the 'mail a confirmation code' button several times recently. I checked in my junk mail, deleted mail (in case i accidentally deleted it), and of course in box. Nothing seems to be appearing. I double checked my address in my preferences. Everything seems okay. Sooo....what to do? I didn't know who to bother with this on the admin side. So...I am hoping someone sees this that knows what to do. If you (whoever you may be) are able to help me thanks a bunch.--Crypt Tick 18:36, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :Some sites e-mail don't work for some reason. Honestly, just make a junk account on Yahoo! (which is what I use) or I think G-Mail and then get your e-mail authentication. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:38, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::Thanks a bunch...unfortunately yahoo at least isn't working either. I just confirmed that the yahoo email is working by sending an email to it from my other email (msn). How long should I be waiting to see if a message/code from pvxwiki is sent to me? Minutes? Hours? Is it possible that there is a glitch of some kind at the pvxwiki side? I don't have any filters on those email accts. Thanks again. --Crypt Tick 19:02, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :::Well, MSN and Yahoo won't work for me but fortunately Gmail did work. Thanks for the help --Crypt Tick 19:29, 17 August 2008 (EDT) New Build Question I read the PvXwiki policy info on new builds but it wasn't clear to me whether a 'builder' moves his own new build out of the 'trial' phase into the 'testing' phase or whether that is done somehow at some point by others. So, my question is: who moves 'trial' builds into 'testing' builds? --17:34, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :Found wizardboy's noobie guide and felt right at home 8-) He answerd my question: I move it myself when I'm ready. Thanks wizardboy for the guide!--Crypt Tick 18:26, 18 August 2008 (EDT) Trash build questions It appears a recent build I made will soon enter into the 'trash build' category. I would like to try and adjust it to try and please the raters/voters/powers that be....but I fear that once it enters the trash build category it is lost forever basically. I spent a fair amount of time searching in the archives and such here but I didn't see an answer to my questions... So, I have 4 questions: 1. If I update my build can the votes be wiped so the new reworked build can be reconsidered? 2. If not, can I move a build back out of 'testing' and back into 'trial' to re-work it? If so, what happens to votes in this case? 3. And if not, can a trash build be resurrected out of the trash heap in any way if it is reworked? 4. And if not, is it just better to redo the build as if it were a totally new build rather than updating the trashed one? Thanks to whoever may see this and answer--Crypt Tick 16:23, 22 August 2008 (EDT) 1) Yes 2) You can move back to trial, votes removed 3) Yes 4) Totally new builds deserve new pages -- The proceeding Cute McPiplup was added by Rawr. 16:29, 22 August 2008 (EDT) ::Thank you very much--Crypt Tick 16:32, 22 August 2008 (EDT) No cleaning up my own user page huh? Bummer, this thing is gonna get cluttered 8-) --Crypt Tick 16:35, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :You can archive it if it gets too big.-- Blackened 16:36, 22 August 2008 (EDT) ::kk thanks. Lots to learn.--Crypt Tick 16:38, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :::Btw, if you ask the questions on another users talk page then its likely to get answered faster as people might not read your talk. -- The proceeding Cute McPiplup was added by Rawr. 16:39, 22 August 2008 (EDT)